The present invention relates to devices for filling bags with granular material such as scoops for filling polymer fabric bags with sand for use as dikes or barriers to flood water.
The prior art contains many scoop devices for filling bags with sand or other granular material. These prior art devices generally suffer from one or more deficiencies such as being awkward or inconvenient to use, expensive. etc. Thus sand bag filling is often performed by one person holding a bag open and a second person using an ordinary shovel or spade to scoop sand from a pile and drop the sand into the open top of the bag. In another prior art procedure enabling a single person to fill a bag, a PVC tube is inserted in the bag to hold the bag open and upright so that the person can shovel sand into the bag until it is full after which the tube is removed and the bag closed.